Dirty Mouth
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: "That kind of language is not acceptable," she spoke, reaching for a small box in the cabniet. "What're you going to do?" he smirked a little to later regret doing so, "ground me?"


Dirty Mouth

Author Note: Yeah, so was talking to bestest friend ever, Sam, and she made the comment that Marvelous is SERIOUS potty mouth. So guess what I did? I got inspired for this! Hope you laugh….we sure did!

_XXXXXX_

Ahim winced a little as her team and the Scormin trash-talked. And by trash talk, they _meant _trash talk. She couldn't bring herself to say such fowl words. It went against everything her late parents had taught her…even if she _was _a Pirate, she just wouldn't do it. Even if they did trash talk…they shouldn't be such potty mouths about it.

She would have a word with them when they took care of this guy. Suddenly, Marvelous said a word that made her gasp. _That _was a _very _offensive word…she couldn't let _that _slide!

XXXXXX

"Marvelous-san!" she confronted after they'd had a somewhat easy victory, "what was that earlier?"

"Fighting," he rolled his eyes, tossing her his coat as they got back in the main room, "did that Scormin hit you too hard or something?"

She bit her lower lip as she hung up the coat. That kind of language was not acceptable…but…how was she going to get him not do that again? He was Marveous…_Captain _Marvelous, all high and mighty on _his _ship and was letting her hang around. She didn't want to make him cross or let him down.

So the heck did she discipline him?

"Marvelous-san," she finally came up with the perfectly, harmless, and effective solution to this little problem, "will you please follow me?"

"What's up?" he asked as she guided him into her quarters' bathroom.

"Earlier…before we began the battle," she felt the need to explain this before she delivered the punishment, "and you and the others were talking trash to each other. And…you said a word that it is simply not acceptable."

"You mean…the, ah, 'f-word'?" he chuckled a little and shrugged, "it's not really that bad, Ahim."

"Please sit," she shut the door and motioned to the edge of the bathtub. Chuckling again and wearing his _famous _smirk, he obeyed and rested his elbows lazily on his knees.

"So…what're you going do?" he raised an eyebrow, slightly amused by all this, "ground me?" He said that last part with humor, and she felt somewhat offended by this.

She was always the nice, do-it-good girl. She never really showed her tough side…or her disciplinary side. When the time came, she would deliver a fitting punishment that none of them victims would ever forget. You could just the kids of de Famille she babysat…of course it wasn't harsh, but it was memorable, none the less.

"No," she shook her head and turned toward the sink, "one moment please." She opened up the cabinet and rumanged around until she found what she was looking for in a small square box.

**Marvelous' P. O. V. **

I didn't get why Ahim was making such a big deal out of this. I mean, it's just a _word_. But oh no, it was _unacceptable _word. And now she was going to punish me somehow. I allowed it…it was pretty amusing to think of her doing anything to her Captain. It's kinda obvious…she has a little thing for me. She wouldn't really do much…I wasn't scared.

I should have been.

She took a little box out of the cabinet and turned it upside down, catching the bar of soap that fell out. I watched as she wetted half in the sink and made her way to me in the dainty way.

"Alright," she spoke, "open your mouth."

I was wondering what was she planning as I did. Looking back…I _really _wish I hadn't done that. The next thing I knew, there was an awful mouth on my tongue, and started to try and shut my mouth.

One word: _BLECH! _

**Nobody's P. O. V. **

The Captain fell back into the tub, his head hitting the other end, but he wasn't interested in that. He was more interested in getting the taste out of his mouth. She had to follow him in, grasping his jaw with one hand and struggling to keep it down, and the other hand holding the soap in place.

"YUCK!" he yelped when she pulled back for a minute, "that's GROSS!" He opened his mouth to scrape the bubbles off his tongue, and she took that change to shove the bar back in.

"Mmmmmmm!" was his muffled reply as he went back to trying to pry her hand off. She braced her knees on his stomach, tilting back his head and forcing his teeth into it.

Moving quickly, she grasped his hands and constrained them by all but sitting on them behind his back. She kept him in that rather awkward postion until he finally stopped squirming and fighting, which took about ten minutes. When the efforts stopped, she got off, sitting him up and assisting him to sit back on the edge of the tub.

"I don't like doing this…" she spoke as she did so, "but that was a very dirty word. Do you understand why soap in the mouth was a suitable punishment?"

He just nodded weakly, rather embarrassed by this action and tasting the bitter taste of soap. He slumped over in defeat, also feeling guilt. He just felt like he'd really let her down, like he was just a lowlife scum.

**Marvelous' P. O. V.**

She finally took the soap out of my mouth, "I think that's enough of all that, don't you think?"

I just nodded, blinking quickly and striding quickly to the door. I got just as fast to my own quarters, shutting the door and sinking into my own bed. Talk about serious _nasty_! And that was so embarrassing..even though only she saw. I felt horrible about using that kind of language…of course she'd take offense to it. Then to think it funny of her sensitivity on the subject? What is _WRONG WITH ME_?

And no matter what Gai, Luka, and Joe tell you…I. Was. Not. CRYING!

…I was sweating through my eyes.

**Ahim's P. O. V. **(Wish me luck, folks!)

I _did _feel bad for Marvelous-san. It only happened once, but once my mother clenesed my mouth with soap. It tasted rather nasty, and I remember going to my room and crying my eyes out. But she came in, helped me wash the taste out of my mouth, and remind me how much she loved me. Then I felt alright again. I just had a feeling he would be doing the same. So I had to follow in my mother's shoes.

The door, surprisingly enough, was not locked. I walked in to find my Captain face down on his bed, face buried amongst serveral red pillows. Sitting beside him on his large king-size bed, I put my free hand on his shoulder gently. He jumped, rolling over quickly and ducking his head.

"I'm…really sorry," he mumbled, and I saw his tongue run over his soap-covered teeth many times he do so, sniffing.

"It is alright, Marvelous-san," I assured him quickly, "please look at me." It took a few minutes, but he finally did, and I saw his bloodshot eyes and the tears still rolling down his cheeks.

I felt like a monster.

"Here you are," I handed him the two cups I had, one empty and the other with water, "you can rinse out the taste like this."

He gargled the water and spit into the many times, wrinkling his nose in disgust. I rubbed his back until he was done and desposed of the cups when the taste was out of his mouth. When I returned, he was slouched over, rubbing his eyes and under them. It was pretty obvious to me he was embarrassed to have been crying…he _was _a Pirate Captain, after all.

"Do not be embarrassed, Marvelous-san," I slid beside him, resting one arm on his shoulders, "it will be alright."

I am not sure he believed me.

**Nobody's P. O. V. **

Gokai Red suddenly his face buried in her neck, and she rubbed his trembling back, resting her own head on his shoulder. He allowed the tearflow to drip down onto her dress, feeling only more humiliated and childish. When he'd finished, she handed him a tissue and gave him a hug around the neck.

"I promise you, it is alright," she rubbed his back once more, "we all make mistakes. I am sorry it had to come to that."

"It's…alright," he closed his eyes, "I'm sorry for cursing."

"You are forgiven," she gave him a little kiss on the forehead, "why don't you rest a while? I'll go and help Doc with diner."

"Yes…" he suddenly remembered that smirk of his, "Mommy."


End file.
